Secrets Revealed
by RBFav
Summary: Meredith had a secret of her own. Set shortly after the bomb episode in the second season, what if when she followed the bomb squad guy, with the bomb, out when the bomb exploded, she didn't get away safely. What if this caused her secret to be revealed, why didn't she tell anyone about it? What really happened to her in the past that caused her to run from it?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own "Grey's Anatomy" or any of the characters, I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only! I am not making any money from this!**_

 _ **A/N: This is my very first fanfiction. I really hope you guys like this. I am hoping to update with the next chapter soon!**_

 **Chapter 1:**

The sound of the bomb going off caused dr. Burke to rush to the door to see what had happened. That is when he saw her, lying unconscious on the floor, only a few feet away. He immediately rushed to her side and checked her pulse.

Feeling that her pulse was weak he immediately jumped into action.

"I need help over here now!" He yelled, looking back towards the OR.

The nurse came out to see what was happening, and immediately went to get a gurney, and Meredith was put onto it and was being pushed towards another OR.

Dr. Burke looked to the nurse, "I need you to get ahold of the chief and let him know what happened, get him to meet us in the OR."

"Of course dr. Burke, I'm calling him right now." The nurse said as she pulled out her cell phone and started calling the chief, and briefing him on what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I do not own "Grey's Anatomy" or any of the characters, I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only! I am not making any money from this!_**

 _ **A/N: Thank You for all the reviews I got. You guys are great! I just hope you guys like this chapter, I promise I will post the next chapter soon. It's half done already.**_

 **Chapter 2:**

Richard heard his cell phone ringing and answered it.

"Hello, this is Chief Dr. Richard Webber!" Said Richard.

"Chief, Dr. Grey was hurt in the explosion when the bomb went off outside the OR, Dr. Burke is working on her right now in OR 2, and he asked me to call and let you know" said the nurse.

"What is her current condition?" Richard asked worriedly.

"She was unconscious when we found her, and according to Dr. Burke her pulse was weak, as far as we know so far, her condition is critical, so we need to find her next of kin, as soon as possible." The nurse said.

"Thank you nurse Stacy, I'll get on that right away, just help Dr. Burke treat her" said Richard.

"Of coarse Chief, I'm on my way now, Dr. Burke and I just wanted to inform you of this first, so you can know what is going on." Said nurse Stacy.

"Of coarse, thank you!" Richard said, worried for Meredith.

Richard was afraid something like this might happen one day, but hoped to not have to ever make this kind of call, that he had to make now.

Richard then picked up the phone to call the one person that he knew was her next of kin, the one that only he knew about.

The phone rang a few times,on the fourth ring, the phone was answered.

"Hello!" Said the person on the other line.

"This is Chief Dr. Richard Webber of Seattle Grace Hospital, and you need to get on the next available flight and get here as soon as you can, it's about Meredith. She was admitted and is in critical condition." Said Richard.

"What happened? Is she ok?" They asked worriedly.

"It's better if I tell you in person, when I have more information to give you, just get here as soon as you can!" Said Richard.

"Of coarse I understand, even if I'm not happy about it, I still understand." The person on the line sighed, still worried. "I'll be there as soon as I can, thank you Chief Webber!" Said the other person, worriedly.

"Of coarse, I'll keep you as updated on her condition as I can, and I'll see you when you get here. Bye!" Richard said, understanding.

"Thank you! Bye!" The other person said, thankfully.

Then they both hung up. Richard was really worried about Meredith, but also a little worried about the person on the other end of the line, and how worried they seemed to be. He wondered how they were handling this situation.

Richard, of coarse knew a lot about Meredith and her past with this person, he just hoped that she survived for both their sakes. So that they can work things out, and get past whatever has happened between them, and move past this, hopefully together.

After all they both deserve to be happy after everything that happened to and between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I do not own "Grey's Anatomy" or any of the characters, I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only! I am not making any money from this!_**

 _ **A/N: Thank You again for all the reviews I got. Just so you know I'm not purposely ignoring the reviews where you guys are asking questions about the story, I just do that because I don't want to give away too much and ruin the story for you guys! I like to keep you guys in suspense, and keep you guessing. You guys are great! I just hope you guys like this chapter, I hope to post the next chapter soon. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 3:**

Mark Sloan anxiously boarded the plane. He wondered what would happen when he got there.

He was determined now more than ever to get to Seattle and fight for the love of his life.

Mark hadn't seen or hear from her in a while. He wonders if she still feels the same way. He is also, doing what he has been doing since he left, wondering why she really left him, because he is honestly has no idea why. He thought they were in a good place in their relationship when she suddenly left him.

He had come home from work one day to find that her things were gone and she was nowhere to be found. He even tried calling her but she didn't answer his calls.

The moment he realized what had happened, broke his heart. He wasn't ever the same again. Even his friends and the people he worked with had noticed that something had happened because he seemed different, he seemed broken, he _WAS_ broken.

But more importantly, he just hoped, _prayed_ that everything was ok. He was never really all that religious or anything, but if there ever was a time he was, it would be now. He really, really prayed that everything was ok.

 _~Sometime later, in Seattle~_

As soon as the plane landed, Mark got off of it and through security as fast as he could.

He got into a waiting taxi.

"Take me to Seattle Grace Hospital as fast as you can!" Mark said

"Yes sir" the driver said as he was driving away from the airport towards Seattle Grace.

~ _At Seattle Grace Hospital_ ~

"Here you are sir" the driver said to Mark.

"Thank you!" Mark said paying the driver and rushing inside.

Mark rushed up to the nurses station.

" I need to know Meredith Grey's condition!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I do not own "Grey's Anatomy" or any of the characters, I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only! I am not making any money from this!_**

 ** _A/N: Thank You again for all the reviews I guys are great! I am sorry it took longer ne'er than expected to write this chapter. It took me a while to try to write this as well as I could. I just hope you guys like this chapter, I hope to post the next chapter soon. Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 4:**

The nurse looked up from what she was doing.

"Are you family?" She asked.

Just as Derek, unknowingly walked up behind him, Mark answered.

"I'm Mark Sloan, Meredith's husband!"

Derek's head shot up in Mark's direction.

"WHAT?!" Derek said too shocked to do or say anything else.

Mark head turned at the sound of his voice.

"Derek!" Mark looked only slightly surprised to see him at the moment, after all he already knew that Derek and Addison were in Seattle now.

"Meredith is your wife?" Derek asked, still shocked.

"Yes, but I'll explain later" Mark told him, firmly.

The nurse, who was watching the whole thing but tried not to let them know that she did, quickly looked up the information on Meredith.

"Mr. Sloan, your wife is currently still in surgery, you can wait over there in that waiting area for now, and the chief wanted to know when you got here, so I'll let him know you're here as well" she said.

"Thank you" Mark said as he headed over, ignoring Derek who still seemed to be in a state of shock.

As soon as Mark got there and sat down to wait, Derek finally snapped out of his shock and marched over to him angrily.

"Mark!" Derek said angrily.

"What?" Mark asked standing.

Just as the chief got there, Derek had walked up and punched Mark.

He fell to the floor as he looked up at Derek surprised.

"That was for sleeping with _MY_ wife!" Derek shouted, as Richard walked up, and pulled Derek away from Mark.

"Derek, go wait for me in my office! _NOW_! Richard said authoritatively, as Mark was getting back up.

As soon as Derek left, Richard turned to Mark.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, are you alright?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Now would you please tell me what happened with Meredith? I was really worried since you called!" Marked asked anxiously.

"Right, I apologize for worrying you. Earlier today there was a code black, a bomb inside a patient's body. One of the paramedics that brought him in stuck her hand inside the patient's body and kept a grip on it. Eventually, while we were speaking with the bomb squad, trying to figure out a plan, she started to freak out and Meredith was in the room with her and tried to calm her down. Unfortunately it didn't work because she pulled her hand out and ran out of the OR. As soon as she pulled her hand out, Meredith immediately put her hand into the body to try to keep it from going off-" Richard was then cut off.

"Oh my god, is she ok-" Mark started, but was cut off by Richard, continuing his explanation.

" she was fine at that moment. But eventually, we came up with a plan. She removed the bomb and handed it over to one of the bomb squad guys, after he walked out, for some reason, after a few minutes, Meredith followed him out. When she got outside the OR. The bomb went off, killing a few of the bomb squad guys and seriously injuring Meredith in the process. Dr. Burke was still in the OR at the time, so he went outside and found her unconscious and in critical condition. He took her to another OR to work on her, and paged another surgeon to work on the other patient." Said Richard. Looking worriedly at Mark.

"Oh my god! How is she now? Is she gonna be ok?" Asked worried.

"Right now it's still too early to know anything, but I'll make sure you're updated as much as possible." Richard informed him, sympathetically.

"Ok, thank you Richard!" Said Mark, still worried about Meredith.

The two men shook hands, both were worried about Meredith. Mark sat down and continued to wait for information on Meredith's condition. Richard then excused himself to get to his office and deal with Derek.

 ** _A/N: I'm really sorry if Derek comes off a little rude and/or insensitive in this chapter. I just wanted to add the part where he punches Mark, but I didn't know where else to add it in. Plus I really wanted him to walk up and accidentally overhear Mark and get shocked. If you guys have any suggestions on what you would like to read about in this story, please let me know. I would love to hear your ideas._**


End file.
